Primeras Caricias
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Pequeños relatos entre Harry y Hermione. "Tú me has enseñado a sentirme querido."
1. Chapter 1

**Abrazos únicos .**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sentir como ella pasaba sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello , era sin duda alguna , la sensación más agradable de todas . Inclusive mejor que volar sobre su escoba .

\- Harry - susurró con alegría - me da gusto verte

El mencionado no pudo evitar la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado que se apoderó de sus labios , sentirla entre sus brazos le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante . Él no tenia nada que perder , excepto a la bella castaña que conoció aquella primera vez que viajó en tren .

\- a mi también Hermione - contestó sin despegar su a brazos de la espalda femenina - a mi también

Hermione se acomodó en su hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro . Sin saber muy bien el motivo , cada vez que lo tenía cerca unas inexplicables ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos se adueñaban de sus extremidades y por consecuente lo terminaba haciendo . La chica devoradora de libros no encontraba la razón de esa emoción.

Él paso sus manos de arriba a abajo acariciandola, refugiándose en esos rizos con olor a vainilla y sintiendo como su dañado corazón recibía una chispa de alegría .

Harry siempre ajeno a las caricias de una madre , padre o en su caso tíos , nunca supo que era ser abrazado con cariño , siempre veía a escondidas como sus tíos abrazaban , mimaban y besaban al gordo de su primo . Él siempre a escondidas viendo el amor en los demás y nunca sintiéndolo , triste , sólo y abandonado por todos .

\- ¿estas bien?- preguntó ella alejándose un poco . Harry instintivamente volvió a envolverla en sus brazos .

\- ahora si lo estoy

Los abrazos de Hermione era la cura que tanto necesitaba para ir sanando poco a poco , lo supo desde la primera vez que fue envuelto en esos frágiles , fuertes y cálidos brazos de la castaña .

\- ahora si lo estoy - repitió .

.

.

.

Hola! Bueno , es la primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre Harry Potter y creo que no ha quedado tan mal -creo- usualmente escribo sobre animé, en especial de Dragón Ball ya que me encanta! .

Sobre Harry Potter me gustó casi todo , pues a mi opinión Harry y Hermione eran la pareja perfecta! Si! Perfecta! Y ver que se quedó con el pelirrojo me mato la ilusión que me había formado ... pero bueno , así es la vida no? .

En fin , haré una serie de one-shot de esta hermosa pareja , espero les guste .

Disclaimer : ningún personaje es mio , ni blablabla sólo es diversión blablabla y bla .

pd: soy pésima en títulos y resumen.

Gracias por leer .


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!**

 **.**

Hermione Granger; la bruja más lista e ingeniosa de toda su generación se encontraba notablemente frustrada mirando al mediano recipiente de metal que tenia entre sus manos . Sopló hacia arriba dejando que un mechón de sus castaños cabellos flotara levemente en el aire . Gruñó .

\- ¿quieres que te ayude?- escuchó a sus espaldas .

\- no Hagrid, ya bastante haces con dejarme hacerlo en tu casa - contestó sin despegar su mirada del objeto . Hagrid siguió observando a la chica de catorce años mientras bebía una taza de té .

\- supongo que así estará bien - murmuró para sí, agregando más de la cuenta - si , así será mejor

Hagrid escupió el té al ver como la castaña agregaba un ingrediente más de la cuenta .

\- Hermione - llamó en tono de advertencia.

\- también le pondré más de esto - siguió, sin prestar atención al llamado - también de eso y...Eso

\- Hermione

-¡listo!- exclamó viendo a Hagrid , éste soltó una pequeña risita al verla llena de harina por todo el rostro , olvidando por completo lo que quería advertirle sobre su creación - sólo falta hornearlo y decorarlo

\- bueno , te veré luego, Dumbledore quiere que haga un recorrido por el bosque prohibido , al parecer los gemelos Weasley han vuelto a deambular por ahí - informó luego de leer una nota traída por una lechuza . - te dejo a cargo

Ella asintió .

La de ojos castaños colocó pequeños trozos de chocolate como decorado final .

* * *

Harry se paseaba de un al otro con preocupación . Durante la cena no había visto ni escuchado la melodiosa y mandona voz de Hermione y eso , empezaba a preocuparle . Miró su pequeño reloj de bolsillo - un pequeño regalo de Hagrid por su doceavo cumpleaños - once y media de la noche le anunciaba el pequeño objeto .

\- ¿dónde estás?- preguntó viendo por la ventana .

\- ya duermete, estoy seguro que se la está pasando de lo mejor en la biblioteca - contestó un adormilado Ron - ya sabes como es ella , una sabelotodo

\- no , sabes que no le gusta romper las reglas - le dijo . Ron lo miró alzando las cejas y presionando sus labios entre sí - bien , bien , pero solo unas cuantas , además no son tan graves

\- sólo te diré una cosa : en primer año fuimos al tercer piso y eso , estaba estrictamente prohibido, solo con eso te digo todo - dicho eso volvió a acomodarse bajo las sábanas para dormir .

Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro , solo con recordar a esa niña con el cabello enmarañado le causaba una gran ternura .

\- Hermione - susurró viendo la luna a través de la ventana .

* * *

Entró sigilosa , con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido ,ni siquiera la de su respiración . Hermione se quedó en medio de la sala común pensando en un detalle que se le había pasado por alto ; ¿como le iba a dar el regalo a Harry? . La bruja más astuta de su edad resopló frustrada , dejó el regalo cerca de una mesita y se desplomó en el sillón .

\- honestamente - se dijo con cierto tono molesto - no puedo creer que haya olvidado ese pequeño detalle .

\- ¿hablando sola Hermione?

Apareció entre las sombras un sonriente Harry , aliviado de verla sana y salva .

\- ¡Harry James Potter!- se levantó de golpe quedando frente a frente con él -¿que haces fuera de la cama?

-eh...eh... - tartamudeó. Harry podía sentir como un largo

sermón se aproximaba - y ¿tú que haces aquí?- contra atacó - es tarde

La castaña se sonrojo levemente notando lo obvio . Harry sonrió al ver como con torpeza ella recobraba su postura .

\- como sea , yo... yo quería darte esto

El azabache con la alegría brotando por cada parte de su ser ,tomó la bandeja de plata ; un pastel de vainilla con crema y trozos de chocolate era el postre que Hermione le había preparado .

\- Hermione - murmuró conmocionado - esto... yo... gracias

Sus orbes verdes no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera el pastelito , Harry sintió como su rostro empezaba a arder un poco . Estaba sonrojado .

Era el primer pastel que le causaba tal emoción , ya que estaba hecho con las manos que tanto anhelaba que se entrelazaran con las suyas .

La castaña saco su varita y con un ligero movimiento de ésta, apareció el numero catorce en un fuego azul .

\- pide un deseo

Harry se acercó y soplo suavemente, al primer contacto , el fuego desapareció dejando un mini show de fuegos artificiales.

\- eres la mejor

-¿te gusta?

-¡por supuesto!

Hermione lo miró con ternura inclinando un poco su cabeza . Conteniendo las ganas de pasar sus dedos entre sus morenos cabellos .

* * *

Ron despertó agitado , de nuevo las pesadillas con las gigantes arañas que intentaban devorarlo le atormentaban sus pacíficos sueños de ser capitán del equipo .

Todo Gryffindor le hacía porras mientras él sostenía en alto la copa , hasta que todo se oscurecía y todos sus compañeros desaparecían de repente . De la copa salía una pequeña araña que poco a poco iba creciendo hasta ser capaz de aplastarlo con solo una pata .

\- ara..ñas - gimió lleno de temor . Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ningún ser arácnido lo merodeaba. - ¡aaah! - aliviado decidió bajar a la sala común esperando encontrar algún bocadillo .

Con ayuda de su varita iluminó su camino .

Un jadeo se apoderó de su garganta al ver tal escena ; Harry y Hermione mirándose a los ojos bañados por la luz de la luna , una sonrisa en sus labios y con la distancia acortándose entre sus cuerpos . Sonrió satisfecho , todo el mundo sabía de la química entre ellos , claro está que ellos mismo no lo notaban . Ron era testigo de las miradas tiernas que Hermione le regalaba cada vez que lo veía sonreír , y de las molestas mirada que Harry le lanzaba a todo aquel que veía a la castaña con lujuria.

A punto estaba de marcharse cuando bajo su mirada notando el pequeño postre .

\- ¡pastel!- exclamó metiéndose entre ellos .

Harry por primera vez quiso lanzar por las escaleras a su amigo , Hermione tenía en la punta de la lengua todos aquellos hechizos que estaban prohibidos .

\- Ronald - habló finalmente la castaña - ¿que haces fuera de la cama?- Ron tragó grueso .

\- soñé con arañas - contestó volteando a verla - era enorme , gigante , grande...

\- ya entendimos Ron

\- debiste verlas Ha... ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? - sonrió al verlos incómodos - ¿se escaparon para su sesión de besos?

\- ¡Ron!- gritaron ambos sonrojados.

\- ¿que?- los miró con inocencia . Hermione desvío su mirada hacia la ventana y Harry la bajo .

\- no digas esas cosas - replicó incómodo .

\- bueno yo creí que...

\- a la cama Ronald - sentenció .

\- no eres mi madre

-¡Ronald Weasley , a la cama!- en menos de cinco segundos el pelirrojo se escondía bajo las sábanas .

Harry y Hermione sólo sintieron como una pequeña corriente de aire les paso al lado .

" _Estas son las mañanitas_

 _que cantaba el rey David_

 _hoy por ser dia de tu santo_

 _te las dedico yo a ti_ ."

\- feliz cumpleaños atrasado Harry - le susurró mientras lo abrazaba . Sin duda él correspondió .

era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba esa canción muggle.

\- gracias pre... Hermione - contestó nervioso .

\- deberías comerlo antes de que Ron te lo quite - no queriendo escuchar un cumplido pero a la vez deseandolo.

Con desagrado Harry se separó de la calidez de su cuerpo , del aroma de su cabello , de la suavidad de su piel .

-Buenas noches Harry

\- Buenas noches Her - vio como esos cabellos rebeldes desaparecían por la oscuridad . Suspiró con pesadez, dejando salir el aire contenido por la emoción .

Sonrió viendo el pastelito en sus manos .

Sintió como su ya alocado corazón se aceleraba aún más .

Hermione con sus propias manos le hizo un pastel , no importaba si estaba duro , seco o incluso incomestible, lo único importante era el hecho de que ella lo hizo , nada mas ni nada menos .

Y la estúpida sonrisa de enamorado lo acompañó durante toda la noche , quitándole así , las malditas pesadillas .

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado .

Gracias por sus comentarios , me animan a seguir .

Danali

Nadipan

Elsy82

Kyouko87

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Indicada"**

 **.**

Harry tomó unos cuántos galeones de su bóveda para comprar todo lo que su lista le exigía ; libros , uniforme , tinta , plumas y demás cosas de índole personal - como dulces o cervezas de mantequilla - .

\- me esperan un momento - dijo su guía más como afirmación que como pregunta .

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon por toda la bóveda con curiosidad pues nunca la había escudriñado ya que siempre era acompañado por los gnomos y por Hagrid , no tenia tiempo a solas . Solamente tomaba dinero y se marchaba.

Se paseo por los montículos de dinero esperando encontrar algún objeto distinto , o mejor dicho algún recuerdo de sus padres .

Y como si la bóveda hubiese leído sus pensamientos un pequeño paquete cayó de la nada a sus pies , sonriendo lo tomó y lo guardo en sus bolsillos justo a tiempo cuando llego el pequeño y amargado guía .

\- ¿listo señor Potter?

-si

El expreso a Hogwarts estaba casi desierto , Harry había llegado temprano , cosa inusual ya que siempre llegaba tarde y más cuando salía con los Weasley, pero queriendo un poco de privacidad para ver el contenido del paquete se excusó diciendo que en Privet Drive había dejado algunas cosas personales .

Con cuidado quitó el papel de color marrón no queriendo romperlo .

 _Para lily_

Leyó la nota y su corazón se aceleró . La letra era de su padre y el obsequio para su madre . Sin saber porque , sus manos temblaron al abrir la cubierta y dejar en visto una simple cuerda delgada con una pluma sucia y sin muchos pelos . Confundido elevó el objeto hasta la altura de sus ojos .

\- es broma ¿verdad?- se dijo examinando minuciosamente el "collar" . - ¿verdad?

Incrédulo busco si habia algo más en el estuche con la esperanza de que sólo fuese una fachada y que escondido hubiese alguna joya o algo más significativo , sin embargo no había nada .

-¿verdad?- repitió meciendo la pluma .

\- que objeto más curioso - escuchó decir , buscó al dueño de esa voz y encontró a una rubia de ojos azules con apariencia de loca , aunque de ello no tenía nada , solo era extravagante - es bonito y curioso ... muy curioso

-¿si?

-si , es un collar antiguo de esos que te muestran , según dicen tu verdadero amor - explicó - dicen que cuando la persona indicada la toca ésta deja ver su verdadera apariencia

-¿en serio? Pero...

\- si Harry, si tú das el collar , el te muestra a dicha persona - dijo como si leyera la duda que él tenía - no se si sea cierto , pero ... es curioso ... bueno , te veo luego acaba de salir una edición del Quisquilloso y quiero leerlo antes de que los demás vengan . Hasta luego Harry .

\- hasta luego Luna

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el collar con la duda aún en mente ¿será posible que el collar le diga quien es la indicada? - río - no es posible . Pensó .

\- aunque ... - la magia es impredecible . Un sombrero eligió su casa en Hogwarts así que , todo es posible . Guardó el paquete tal como había estado , envuelto en papel y en su bolsillo .

Varios meses pasaron y el paquete quedó en el olvido en el fondo del baúl del niño que vivió .

Hasta que una tarde luego de un partido de Quidditch en donde los oponentes tuvieron la idea de acorralarlo y derribarlo de su escoba para caer de picado y despertar en la enfermería . Harry se vió en la necesidad de buscar alguna distracción para pasar el rato ya que tenia prohibido hacer algún esfuerzo . Sacó todas las cosas buscando alguna revista muggle de cómics o de chistes y demás que le habia hurtado al desagradable de su primo . La encontró y justo debajo de esta se hallaba el papel marrón .

De nuevo la curiosidad de saber más sobre el contenido busco a la única persona que lo ayudaría sin objetar ; Hermione Granger, la más lista de todas - aunque lo negaran - . Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios , la excusa perfecta para pasar mas tiempo con ella ... y no su peludo amigo el gato .

\- ¿quieres que te ayude con esto?- preguntó viendo el collar luego de escuchar la información que Lovegood le había dado, omitiendo sobre lo de la chica indicada . - no sabia que existían - murmuró sin dejar de verlo y como toda buena estudiante curiosa y con ansias de saber más , tomó el paquete con una mano y con la otra la mano de él, causando un sonrojo que paso desapercibido por sus ojos avellanas .

Cuando la Granger se ponía en el plan de investigar , nadie podía sacarla de ahí .

En tiempo récord llegaron a la biblioteca - su lugar favorito - y con un ligero movimiento de su varita atrajo los libros que ya había encontrado sobre "joyas antiguas o amuletos" .

Él quedó horrorizado por la cantidad de libros , ella insatisfecha pues tres pilas de seis libros no era suficiente .

Harry se perdió viendo cada movimiento de su amiga ; su ceño fruncido por no encontrar nada , sus murmullos maldiciendo y sus repentinos pucheros no lograban otra cosa más que causarle ternura , tenia los impulsos de tomarla de las mejillas y besarle el rostro pausadamente, con cariño y juguetón .

Un fuerte golpe del libro con la mesa le hizo despertar de su ensoñación , besar a Hermione tenía que recurrir a más valor del que tuvo contra la enorme serpiente de la cámara de los secretos .

Esa bestia le hizo daño a la castaña , pues tiene que pagar - pensó con una sonrisa de lado , aunque no lo admitiera , estaba orgulloso por su hazaña y valentía .

\- ¡no hay nada!- exclamó con molestia - dime Potter ¿en donde sacaste eso?

\- de mi bóveda , era un regalo de mi padre para mamá - explicó pasandole la nota .

\- pues - recobró su postura serena - es un bonito objeto - dijo con sinceridad - pero no creo que sea mágico , quizás Luna se confundió .

\- puede que tengas razón

\- de cualquier modo es mágico sólo por el hecho de haber sido de tus padres . Cuídalo Harry . - corrigió viendo un dejo de decepción en las esmeraldas de su amigo .

Hermione tomó el collar para examinarlo mejor pero al mínimo contacto con su piel , el objeto en cuestión se iluminó por completo , cegandolos brevemente.

Sorprendidos vieron como el pedazo de cuerda y la pluma descuidada había desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaba un collar de oro blanco y un dije en forma de agua de color verde , sin duda era un fino collar .

\- increíble - susurró viendo el colar en las manos féminas - es muy bonito

\- es verde , como tus ojos - añadió sin verlo . Harry recordó las palabras dicha por Luna y se emocionó aún más que cuando subía a su escoba .

Hermione era la indicada .

Siempre lo supo , pero que algo inanimado lo demostrara era simplemente increíble y satisfactorio .

Casi como cuando el sombrero dijo : ¡Gryffindor!.

\- era verdad ¿porqué habrá cambiado conmigo y contigo no?

-qui..quizás es... por... ¿porqué eres mujer? Digo papá se lo dío a mamá y... - trató de explicar , no podía decirle que ella era la indicada para él, no , eso no , tendría que decir sus verdaderos sentimientos y aun no estaba listo para el rechazo - que aseguraba - que le daría . - no se

\- suena un poco lógico - meditó - bueno ya sabemos que cambia con las chicas

 _No con todas , solo contigo mi castaña mandona ._

\- ¿po..podrías guardarlo por mi?

-¿estas seguro? ¿No quieres tenerlo tú?

\- conmigo no será tan bonito como cuando tú lo tienes

-¡oh Harry eres tan tierno!- se abalanzó a sus brazos - prometo cuidarlo hasta que tú lo decidas .

Potter la acogió en sus brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el de ella , como si fuesen hechos uno para el otro .

Él sabía que ese collar jamás volvería al estuche , desde ese momento estaría en el cuello en donde él se perdería con ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado . Por cierto he pensado en hacer adaptaciones, no sé si les gustaría .

Gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
